幽霊少女 (The little ghost girl)
`It is suggested that you use a translator ` Hi, I am Hādo Mitsu and I am a 25 year old adult living with my Wife Raburī Mitsu and our 6 year old daughter Hime Mitsu. We are a happy small family living together in a small cottage on village grounds, we have an average amount of money but its fine because we have each other and it feels nice. Today is Hime's birthday and her first day of school, Raburī and I agreed that I would take her to school and that she would get the birthday party set. So I got Hime dressed and waited for Raburī to fix her hair, she looked beautiful as ever even Raburī couldn't compete with her. When Hime was ready we both hopped into the car and I started driving, half way through the drive Hime started singing Plastic Love It seems like she can't get the song out of her head after Raburī and I got married. Suddenly I was paying too much to Hime that I didn't stop in time to notice that there was a red light and I had to stop instead I crashed into the car in front of us causing Hime to hit her head on the window, shattering it. I hit my head on the steering wheel causing me to fade into a black out, when I woke up I heard honking cars and Hime poking me and whispering under her breath in a low blissful manner "Yoru wa jūbun ni nemurimasu" ''I chuckled then got up and drove pass the yellow light. By the time I made it to Hime's new kindergarten lines and lines of cars were awaiting to enter as well so now all I could do was sit back sigh and and rest my eyes and in a matter of 12 minutes Hime poked my shoulder again asking me to wake up. I stepped on the gas and caught up to the car in front of me still waiting in line, I decided to have a small talk with my daughter making her feel special and appreciated like telling her what her name means in English, Hime doesn't speak proper English but she still can make out what I say or mean when I tell her "''Good morning" or "How was your day?" and other phrases like that. When I finally reached the entrance of the school I dropped her off and watched her go on her new adventure in kindergarten, after the door closed and her silhouette began fading away into the dim light of the school I drove away and as fast as I could because I knew Raburī needed help with the decorations. As Evening grew closer and closer Raburī and I didn't have any time to waste so Raburī quickly prepared Hime's favorite cake, which was a ''Caramel and Chocolate cake ''but as me and Raburī looked at each other then at the time we both realized we forgot to take the birthday letters out and bring presents, so we both agreed that I would pick up Hime and she would get the presents. I raced to my car and drove off hoping that the line to Hime's school wouldn't be that long this time but like always I was wrong and this time I had to wait five minutes extra than the last time which in my case was really time consuming but at last I had made it to the front door and just in time to see Hime waddling to the car. When she climbed into the car she was also going off on how school was for her she enjoyed how they let them paint, make music, and clean which was what I was expecting judging from my past. As I drove up the driveway I heard noises from the backseat and figured it was Hime's over peaking excitement reaching to its limit so I stopped the car in the middle of the drive way and wanted her to go inside so that she wouldn't be late for all the presents and gifts laying for her enjoyment, including the cake. I waited until she stopped at the front door snapping out of my wondering mind and realized that the door wasn't opening Category:Unfinished Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative